Hoax
Hoax (ホークス, Hōkusu, "Hocus") is on the frontier edge of Basil and near the border of Sandora and as such, has been tranformed by the civil war, serving as a base for the frontlines. Feyrbrand the Green-tusked Dragon has already killed many in Basil, reigniting the Serdian War. Hoax is in a state of battle readiness. Previous area : Bale Next area : Marshlands Architecture Hoax appears similar to Bale but has detail that make it look more like a colonial village. With the wall around it, Hoax gives the presence of a castle or base. There's a villager who tells Dart the wall was originally intended to protect the town against wild animals, so we can assume it has always been there. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Power Revealed Dart, Shana, and Lavitz are sent to Hoax after King Albert explains to them that it might be attacked by the enemy Dragon, Feyrbrand, along with many Sandoran troops, and that the current Knighthoods that are stationed there might not prove sufficient. When they arrived they were surprised to see that the town is so fortified that it looks more like a fortress. In the headquarters, Lavitz introduced Shana and Dart to Kaiser, the Head of the Eighth Knighthood of Basil. Shana and Dart have a funny moment that time as they tease each other. The group is soon informed and given tasks to aid in the defense of the fortress-town. Shana is asked to cook for the soldiers, while Dart and Lavitz take up the watch with the other men. While Lavitz discusses military matters with Kaiser, Dart and Shana go look around in the town. They meet Midwife Gilda in one of the house and know more about what happened between King Carlos and Emperor Doel and the hatred of Doel that eventually lead to the present war and splitting between Imperial Sandora and Kingdom of Basil. After the end of meeting with Kaiser, Dart and Lavitz are take the front watch in the town. All seems peaceful at night, and for a while, the hooting of owls gives the assurance that no enemy soldier has infiltrated the woods around Hoax. When Dart leaves his position and go down to get something to eat, the hoots stopped and the entire Hoax is under sudden attack by the Imperial Sandora. Dart and Lavitz aided Basil Knights in fending off the enemies, including the Sandora Elite. However, they are further suppressed by the presence of a Giganto aiding the Imperial Sandora, who called himself Kongol. The duo fought hard against the great man, but they were unable to overcome Kongol's offense. Dart was subdued by Kongol and as he lays down in fear, Kongol raises his axe above the hopeless Dart. Suddenly there is a glimpse of a bright star in the dark sky. The star is actually Rose in her dragoon form, who came and interrupted the fight. She called the dragoon spirit of Dart, and Dart begins to glow. As Dart transforms himself into a Dragoon, a burst of energy flung Kongol away. Lavitz stands by and is amazed to see Dart in his special transformation. Dart recognizes Rose as the woman who saved him in Seles. When a Sandora Knight calls for a retreat, with Kongol vowing to return, Dart fainted after he saw Shana. As Dart rests in the inn, Shana blamed Rose for causing trouble. When Dart woke up, he explains to Shana that Rose is the one who saved his life from the dragon, and thanks her. Rose told them she wanted to save him and Lavitz because she saw them as her old friends who struggled and still remained strong in the past. When the party heard the Seventh Fort in Marshlands was under heavy attack by Sandora troops, Kaiser was planning to attack the Nest of Dragon – which is located behind Volcano Villude – but Rose stated it was futile, as normal humans could not defeat a dragon; only Dragoon, the rulers of dragon can. As Dart vowed to handle Feyrbrand with the power of the Dragoon, the party decided to pursue the dragon, starting from the Marshland in the southmost part of North Serdio. Treasure * 20G * Healing Potion * Angel's Prayer Monsters Stardust Gallery Hoax before the war.png|Dart and friends on first sight of Hoax Hoax Headquarters.jpg|The headquarters for Hoax's main defense Hoax Hotel before war.jpg|The hotel at Hoax Hoax Church.jpg|Families praying for peace in the church before the war starts The assault begins.png|The assault begins Hoax under attack.jpg|Hoax under sudden attack by Imperial Sandora Dart subdued by Kongl.jpg|Kongol preparing to crush Dart as he cowers in defeat The bright star, Dragoon Rose.png|The bright star, Dragoon Rose Rose Hoax 1.jpg|Rose in the middle warfare Dart Hoax 1.jpg|Dart's Dragoon Spirit glows after hearing Rose Kongol is hit by darts uncontrollable dragoon powers.png|Kongol is hit by darts uncontrollable dragoon powers Darts evolution.png|Darts evolution Dart recognises Rose.png|Dart recognises Rose Aftermath.png|Kongol's defeat Hoax (Ruined).jpg|Hoax in ruins after the attack by Sandora Hoax on world map.png|Hoax on world map Ruined Hoax on World Map.png|Ruined Hoax on World Map Category:Location Category:Disc 1 Category:Hidden stardust Category:Serdio Category:Hoax Category:Serdian War Category:Basil